


Where the nights belong to them

by vibespiders



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Other, Vampire Batfamily (DCU), Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibespiders/pseuds/vibespiders
Summary: remake from my batfam fanfic, the Wayne family have a secret that the rest of the world don't know. They are vampires. Bruce is a pure blood vampire that made Dick, Jason, and Tim into vampires. The four along with Alfred live among the shadows of Gotham from those who wanted to destroy the city.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. the mission

As the Gotham police wheeled away two black bags from the crime scene at the circus. Jim Gordon looks around the crime and see what was the cause to the death of the "Flying Graysons." There was a little boy with the circus crew holding the boy back as he is crying. The boy witnessed his parents' death right in front of his eyes. 

Bruce looks at the young orphan crying out for his mother and father. Bruce without a thought came up to Gordon, "hey is there someone taking care of that boy?" 

"The boy doesn't have any relatives besides his parents." Gordon shakes his head, "I'm pretty sad for that kid. He has no one to take him in." 

"I could take him in if that is okay." Bruce asks Gordon, "he can be underneath my protection during this investigation." 

"Well, if you want to legally adopt this boy." Gordon said, "I owe it to you to do it and plus the kid could be in trouble if foul play is in place until it's over and it's in paperwork." 

"Thanks," Bruce as he takes out his phone and calls Alfred. 

Gordon walks around as the crime scene as he looks at the forensic investigator takes photos. As the commissioner looks into his team, Bruce went over to the young boy crying. He bends down to his height and look at the boy in his blue eyes, "hey are you okay?" 

The boy look at Bruce and shakes his head, "mommy and daddy...they fell...and they weren't moving." 

"Hey it's alright, my name is Bruce..." Bruce slowly reach out the boy's hands, "what's your name?" 

"Dick…Dick Grayson." The boy said to Bruce. 

"Commissioner Gordon said it is okay that I'll take you home to my house, Dick." Bruce calmly smiles at Dick to assure him that everything is alright, "if that alright with you. I'll bring you home with me." 

"Okay..." Dick agrees with Bruce as he wipes his tears from his face. 

* * *

Dick sees Alfred waiting for him at the entrance of the mansion, "so this is the child you talked about in your phone call, master Bruce?" 

"Yeah, this is Dick Grayson." Bruce takes off his jacket and weird sunglasses to Alfred, "I'm getting hungry at the moment." 

"You're food is served already in your bedroom. It's your favourite one if you're asking." Alfred said, "I'll just give this young master a tour of this place." 

"Thanks Alfred." Bruce walks upstairs and it is just Dick and Alfred left in the room. 

"Alright, let me show you your room." Alfred said, "come with me so you won't get lost. The manor is not in great shape that bats usually get inside the house." 

"bats?" Dick asks. 

"Yes, here is your room," Alfred said as he opens the door to a guest room, "this while be temporary for now because this is bedroom has an en suite bathroom and everything is prepared for you to get dressed for bed, brushing your teeth, and clothes for the next day for breakfast. The breakfast is an omelette, if there is a request for breakfast for the morning. Is there anything you like to request, master Dick?" 

"I can't believe it, this place is amazing." Dick said, "and were so high up from the city. Can I open these curtains?" 

Dick points at the dark curtains covering the window. Alfred shakes his head at Dick and puts down children's clothes on the couch, "no master Dick, my alliance is to the Wayne family and its head. Bruce Wayne has a condition where he cannot stay out in the sun for too long." 

"Then why are they windows around?" Dick said, "shouldn't he already taken them out?

"This is once belong to his father, so he just wants to be the same as it is." Alfred said, "I must attend to master Bruce at the moment. If you don't feel like sleeping yet, you can watch tv. The remote is beside it if you want to watch it in bed." 

"Thanks Alfred…" Dick smiles at him. 

"Also one more thing, It is not wise for you to wake around in the night." Alfred said. 

"Why is that?" Dick looks up to see Alfred. 

"Master Bruce doesn't want you to wonder around at night." Alfred said, "I'll see you in the morning." 

Alfred walks outside of Dick's room as he got ready and dressed himself for bed and turns on the tv to find news on his parents. He quickly turns off the tv and gets inside his bed and looks at the ceiling. 

He is getting bored of staying inside his room and went outside though the hallways. Until he heard someone in one of the rooms, Dick becomes cautious and opens the door to see Bruce Wayne's eyes glowing red in the darkness. 

He gets out from his seat with blood all over his face, "you shouldn't be in here…" 

"I'm sorry, I just…" Dick said as he hit the door behind his head. The door is closed and he wiggles the handle so he can get out. 

Bruce bends down to the boy with blood on his finger tips, "I can smell your sweet blood from you."

"Blood?" Dick said, "what are you?" 

Bruce chuckles as he gets up, "me…I'm what you call part of the undead what you call a vampire." 

"A vampire?" Dick feel the fear from Bruce's eyes looking at him, "those don't exist right?" 

"I can convince you that I am one," Bruce said as he shows his fangs shining from the moonlight, "when my fangs pierce your neck." 

Dick tucks within himself to defend from getting bit from Bruce, "so you're going to bite me?" 

"No, there are various of vampires that can turn you into a vampire." Bruce throws a throwing knife at Dick and cuts his cheek, "those who are like me can change you into one." 

"I'm not scare of you." Dick said. 

Bruce quicksteps to Dick as he wipes the blood from his cheek and licks it. His eyes turn from a scarlet red to blue and smiles, "since you are now part of my family and know my secret, I'll give you a deal." 

"What's that?" Dick said. 

"Come with me." Bruce said. 

Dick follows Bruce to behind the grandfather's clock and down into stairs to a cave. It is so dark that Dick holds onto the back of Bruce's coat until he turns on the lights downstairs, "what is this place, Mr. Wayne?" 

"This place is where I work," Bruce said. 

Dick looks at the batman costume and the black car, "no way…you're batman?" 

"Yes!" Bruce replies. 

"That is so cool!" Dick said. 

Bruce bends down his Dick's height, "do you wanna come with me?" 

"Yes I do!" Dick excited said. 

* * *

Twenty years later, Nightwing helps out Batman on a mission with Damian. They two watch Batman from afar while scouting out for openings, "eyes on target… how about you, Nightwing." 

"I'm analyzing the data you've given me, Batman." Nightwing said to Batman, "you were right. There are three hostages and one of them is Jim Gordon. I can smell his blood. It's not that much, it's more for bluff." 

"Are you ready, Robin?" Batman looks at Robin jumping with him. 

"I'm always ready." Robin takes out his throwing stars and take out the lights from the building while Batman uses the distractions to kick back the villain and let Nightwing save the hostages. He let them free and let Robin to help them escape

"Batman," Nightwing screams out to him as he heard a gun went off and the bullet hit him. The criminal then ran away to let the building explode. 

Before the building collapse, everyone was already outside. Nightwing holds Batman lifting up a piece of rubble to get out from the building. He meets up with Robin catching the criminals in rope while Gordon calls in the police. 

"Nice, going there Batman." Gordon said, "we couldn't do it without you." 

"It's not a problem," Robin said as he grapple up on the building and jumps from building to building. 

While holding Batman up, Nightwing waves at Gordon that all that is good. He lifts his arm up, "we'll see you around, Commissioner."

Nightwing uses his grabbling hock and propel himself with Batman up as he summons the bat mobile and he drove Batman, Robin, and himself back home to the batcave. 

Dick takes off his mask and drives into the batcave. They all get out from the car while he tends to Batman's wounds and take the bullet out from his body. He then screams but then calms down as his wound healed. Dick went inside the fridge for a bag of blood. 

Dick looks at Bruce because he wasn't feeling well. He took out his wrist and pierce his vampire fangs into his skin and bite down so blood drips down from his fingertips and hands his blood to Bruce, "here…you need to feed on this." 

He can see the blood lust in Bruce's eyes as he slowly grabs Dick's arm and sniff his blood before Bruce pulls Dick into him and bite from his neck to feed off. 

Dick pats him on the back, "hey it is alright…" 

Damian gets out from the batmoblie as he eat blood jerky from his pockets. He stares at Dick as Bruce is sleeping against his side after he is done feeding on Dick. He puts his index finger on his lips to tell Damian to be quite. He picks up Bruce with his abnormal strength and place him in his coffin bed and slowly closed the top of the casket. 

Dick went over to the blood bag and pierce the bag with his hands and started to devour the blood and lick every last bit until there is no blood left in the bag so he can get his strength back after Bruce took his blood. The blood smeared all over his face because he couldn't handle the smell of blood any longer. 

"You're a messy eater you know that." Damian said as he gets up. 

"Knowing you," Dick said as he wipes his face with a tea soaked towel, "you're much more dirtier than I am." 

"Hmm, I only been here for like two months now and none of this impress me that my mother wanted me underneath the protection of father." Damian said, "I know how to take care of myself." 

"Of course you are," Dick said, "your family was involved Bruce becoming a pure blood vampire." 

"The League of Shadows is a clan of vampires and they are looking for those people that makes the clan stronger." Damian as he chews of more of the jerky as throws some at Dick, "since father defeated my grandfather, he was awarded with immortality by becoming like grandfather." 

"That is part of the bloodline isn't it." Dick said. 

"Of course," Damian said. 


	2. bloodlust

The next morning, Dick wakes up to have the sun in his eyes because he forgot to close the curtain last night. He gets up and quickly takes off the tie that hold the curtain and covering the window. 

"Geez… after becoming a vampire so long, wouldn't I have the ability to conquer the sun without me being annoyed by it." Dick said. 

Dick went outside to see Damian with a towel and semi-dried hair, "the shower is open if you want to take a shower." 

"What kind of tea leaves did you ask Alfred this time?" Dick cross his arms.

"I asked him for green tea leaves and lavender since pure and mineral water does affect me a lot." Damian lightly drying his hair with the towel, "but you know I am trying more things while taking a shower." 

"Great, then I'll take a shower then as well before we go out and train," Dick said.

"But don't you have a date with Gordon's daughter?" Damian ask. 

Dick froze for a bit and didn't want to answer but Damian looks like he going to beat him up if he doesn't tell the truth, "yes…"

"Maybe you should delay it for a bit," Damian said, "I've been watch you whenever you are out. Your bloodlust for that woman is getting stronger." 

Damian takes out a blood jerky and hands it to Dick. He puts it on his tongue and like the dried blood dehydrate into his mouth. The taste of cow's blood the helps to reduce cravings from time to time, "you been watching me, you little jerk." 

"Just a precaution, brother." Damian said, "since you are not a pure blood yet like father and I, you don't have that much control over you instincts. I am warning you now if you keep on hanging out with Ms. Gordon, you are going to regret it. I've told her off to pipe down her vigilante as Batgirl or a few months and not telling her any reasons." 

"You think I am going to suck her blood aren't I?" Dick said. 

Damian slaps Dick in the face, "you listen to me, I am doing this for your own good to protect you from her. Grandfather told me that vampires who are still lesser than a pure blood or an aristocrat vampires are more like to cravings and not control what you are doing. Even if you are having enough blood, it won't satisfy your cravings once you have fallen out and you no longer have control and I have to kill you when it does happen to you because once you've fallen, you'll not recognize anyone and the only thing you want is blood. The only way in saving you is father but he doesn't want you to become like him. He's just afraid." 

"You're lucky that you haven't kill anyone," Dick said, "if you are following me again, then don't. You shouldn't get involved on what I want." 

Dick walks away from Damian. His brother's voice echo through the hallway, "I don't think you would last the night with her, you're going to kill her." 

"Tsk, whatever…" Dick said. 

Damian knows that Dick is not listening and quickly goes on his cellphone, "hey um, I need your help quickly…" 

* * *

As the night came, Dick and Barabra were on a date together. The lights were dim and they eat food, "so is your little brother going to let me back to help you and your family." 

"Well that all depends on Bruce," Dick takes a sip of iced tea. 

"If you needed my help, you can always ask," Barabra said, "we don't go out during the day. We used to do that since we were kids right?" 

"Well, I suddenly got light sensitive. My eyes strained because of that I have to wear sunglasses inside." Dick stares at Barbra's neck as he can see the blood coming through her veins. 

"That was like right after you've joined that little fan clubs." Barbara said as she plays with her fork around in the food, "but after a few years after that you left that group and have that horrible accident that almost killed you and you're working back with Bruce all of a sudden." 

"You're thinking that I am doing something wrong?" Dick said. 

"No I am thinking that you suddenly just want to cut off from everyone." Barbara said, "you usually don't do that when you've made friends." 

"That's um…" Dick noticed there is something wrong with him and waves at the waiter, "excuse me…" 

"Yes, how may I help you?" 

Dick point at his plate, "could we brings these things togo and bring me the bill, please." 

"Yes, sir…right away." 

Dick and Barbara gets outside and walked around for a bit after they done eating at the restaurant. Dick is falling behind holding his held and chest. The streets were empty as they waited for Alfred to pick them up. 

"You know you are acting strange today, Dick." Barbara crossed her arms. 

Dick falls down and lean on the side as he couldn't control his vampire instincts. He smiles at her, "yeah…I'm always am…" 

Barbara sees Dick on the sidewalk feeling so weak and vulnerable. She shakes his shoulders, as he covers his right eye with his hand. She yells at Dick, "are you alright?" 

"No…" Dick's eye glowed a scarlet red as opens his mouth and lost all control of himself. He sunk his fangs into Barbara's neck and suck blood from her. 

Barbara tries to pull back but his strength is too much the she can't get free, "what are you doing? Let me go!" 

Dick lets go of her as he has her blood all over his suit and smeared all over his face. Barbara sees the lust in his eyes that he wants more blood from her. Then Dick came in control of his mind and his eyes changed back from red to the colour of the sky, "Barbara…I'm sorry…" 

Jason jumps in between them and picks up Dick in his arms, "that's enough…and you lady… you're coming with me." 

"Jason?" Barbara said as she is holding on to her neck where Dick drank from. 

* * *

At a church, Jason rinse Barbara's two pin holes with water, "where's Dick?" 

"He's up in the bell tower with my flask of blood to calm him down for now." Jason uses a cotton ball to soak up and clean the wound on her neck. He positions Barbara's head up, "let me see…" 

"He's a vampire right?" Barbara ask. 

"Dick really bit you really hard," Jason said, "he was starving for your blood even though he gets the regular amount of blood that helps him survive. I guess it is just his instincts kicks in because he's not a pure blood yet." 

"Are you not listening to me?" Barbara said. 

"I am, lady." Jason said, "the truth is that the Wayne family are vampires, Bruce, Dick, Tim, and I are vampires." 

"What?" Barbara said, "so am I going to become a…" 

"Relax, Dick is not a pure blood vampire." Jason said, "only Bruce, Damian, and I have the power to make people into vampires. We secret a venom like a snake to make regular people vampires." 

Jason wraps his bandage around her neck, "so all this time…Dick was a vampire. How long was he one?" 

"Since that horrible accident when he was Robin when he was with the Teen Titans those years ago," Jason said, "he begged Bruce to save him that is all the I know." 

"How about you?" She said. 

"Me, when the Joker killed me after he blunted me with the crowbar." Jason said, "Bruce didn't want me to be found by the League of Shadows because the Joker and them were planning to break him down. So Bruce did the unthinkable and bit his fangs into my flesh. Since I've died first before become a vampire, I was screaming out in pain as my body was burning and he gave me his blood so I won't feel anymore pain and…" 

"That's enough, Jason!" Barbara said, "you and Dick were all in pain but why didn't guys told me." 

"To protect you…" Dick jumps down, "I've been listening too and I know that it is my fault for not telling you the dark truth about my family." 


	3. Tim goes shopping

Tim looks at the raw meats at the grocery store. He couldn't decide on which blood to order from the butcher, "hmm…if I use pork blood…I can make it into stew that will last me weeks or get beef blood and turn it into blood jerky that will last me months and they both have equal nutrition. Oh I know, I'll get both since it is almost my birthday." 

As he got all of his blood from the butcher he place it into his basket but then sees the Teen Titans out shopping with Damian, "hey Tim…" 

"Hey Damian," Tim said, "are you out on a field trip to the supermarket I see." 

"I'm just bored and then I smell you so I came to say hello." Damian said, "I see you are still on your vegetarian diet." 

"Well, I am still in good shape and not desiring blood so it is working for the moment." Tim said. 

"So how is Stephanie?" Damian ask. 

"Well getting over the whole thing of being someone who can suck your blood, bah kind of thing." Tim chuckles, "she's doing alright so…" 

"Damian where did you go?" Kori speaks out. 

"I'll see you back home," Damian smiles at Tim. 

Tim waves a Damian goodbye. Tim goes to the counter and buys what he needed and goes outside and smelt Barbara's blood through the bandage around her neck. 

"Hey, you want me to drive you back home?" Barbara said. 

"So you know about our family's dark secret didn't you?" Tim said, "I'm getting hungry at the moment so we can stop at your place and drop off my stuff at your apartment. If you feel scary that I'm going to bite you like Dick did you last night. I'm not…I am not that interested in human blood but you really need to change that bandage, it reeks of your blood from here." 

"Fair enough." She said. 

* * *

Tim and Barbara walk together to her apartment after getting a few things from a nearby convenience store, "so you wanting to ask me about the Wayne family's dark secret. Even though I am not in the mood to talk but since you got bit by Dick. I can answer a few." 

"Okay, how did Bruce became a vampire and how did he got away with it?" she said.

"He became a vampire more than twenty years ago during his training with Ra's al Ghul, the Leader of the League of Shadows. He is worthy of immortality and changed him and make one of their highest rank but he broke free of that and he became home to Gotham and became Batman." 

"How did you became one?" Barbara said. 

"I didn't got out of a building fast enough while it was collapsing and a pipe went through my chest while I was Robin." Tim said, "I didn't tasted any human blood since I become a vampire. I'm just a fledgeling unlike Dick, I have a higher chance that could fall out and become a monster because I refuse to give in and have a taste in human blood so I can be able to become a human again and be normal. Damian thinks that is hopeless once you are a vampire it is either that you become a pure blood or falling out and lost control of yourself. I've accepted that is a real factor in my chances that one day when I lose myself but it is better than craving for human blood everyday." 

"So you want to become a human again?" Barbara said. 

"I didn't asked to be alive." Tim said, "Bruce is scared out of his wits that he would lose another Robin on his side but since I am still here and undead. I want to reverse this curse." 

Tim goes into his pocket and takes out a blood jerky and eats it. Barbara looks at what he is eating, "what is that?" 

"Just food that I need because my craving were acting up again," Tim said, "I can eat normal food but it doesn't give enough nutrition compare to blood." 

Tim sees Alfred in the car and waves at him. Barbara hold her arm. Alfred rolls down his window, "master Tim…you shouldn't run off like that. It's my fault for not coming with you." 

"It's alright, I just got bored staying at the Wayne manor." Tim said. 

"Do you need a ride back?" Alfred said. 

"I'm hanging out with Barbara for a bit," Tim said, "I'll be back before dinner." 

"Okay, just be careful out there." Alfred said as he hands Tim over a bottle of blood pills, "you give these to Jason on your way back." 

"I'll do that." Tim said as he hands over his food to Alfred and drove off. 

Tim and Barbara walked together her apartment. Barbara turns to him, "so how did Stephanie knew about your family secret?" 

"I have an cravings episode on a mission together and I almost lost control of myself until Dick came in and he let me to feed from him." Tim said, "the taste of in his blood was enough for me to gain my sanity back. I never want to hurt Stephanie again that is why I became vegan and stopped feeding on humans." 

"I see…" The two heard the cars screeching in the streets and smashed into each other. Tim can smell the blood from the accident and suddenly felt his cravings taking over him. He hold his head and turns away from Barbara and the streets still having a reaction to blood. Tim wants to gets rid of his cravings but his lust is getting stronger. 

Barbara noticed that same reaction that happen to Dick and led him to bite her. She came to his side, "hey are you alright?" 

Tim slaps Barbara's hand away from him, "just stop! Don't come any closer." 

"Tim…" she said. 

Then suddenly Jason came in again and puts a black cloak on top of Tim, "hey easy there, brother. Just calm down and everything will be alright." 

Jason picks up Tim in his arms as he nods his head at Barbara to come with him to his church. She accepts and went with him, "so what's wrong with Tim just now." 

"Just an episode of his uncontrollable instincts since he is so starving for human blood." Jason said, "just the smell of it just gets him off edge. I have ask you why makes you interested into our family history." 

"I just needed to know more about you guys and even Bruce." Barbara said. 

"Everything Dick told you last night," Jason said, "he told you everything." 

"No I mean his cravings, his vampiric instincts." Barbara said, "they're could've been a time in Dick's life where he in that kind of sense of almost falling out." 

"It did but I can't explain it out here," Jason said, "we'll go back to my house, quickly." 

"The church…?" She asks. 

* * *

At the church, Jason placed Tim in the seat for him to rest on. Then the two went inside Jason's office, "you wanna know what happens when a vampire loses it instincts. I know that you saw that in Tim but it more manageable than that one time with Dick where he almost fallen out and lost his own sanity." 

"Why is that important?" Barbara said. 

"Since, I've been a pure blood when I died long ago." Jason said as he takes out a blood pill and throws it to Barbara, "I can tolerate this little buggers." 

"A blood pill?" she said. 

"These things can help in a pinch if a vampire like me have to need of blood," Jason said as putting one in a glass of water, "it suppose to be transportable and no one thinks of it when they look through it that it is just some type of medication." 

"Then why is it a problem that you can't tolerate?" she said as she throws it back at him. 

"Vampires who are once human, since this is made out of dried and concentrated human blood compacted into a pill." Jason drinks his watered down blood like wine, "they'll throw this up and they become sick that is why it is important to tolerate these things and since I'm a pure blood. I don't have to worry about it." 

"And what about Dick and Tim?" Barbara holds her hands to her chest, "aren't they fledglings?" 

"Indeed…" Jason put his drink down, "even though there are times where vampires like me will become falling but when you're just a common vampire or a fledgling. The pain from you were once human is still there and it hurts. You basically become a servant to the person who bit you and made you a vampire in the first place., vampires like Dick and Tim if they don't feed constantly even when full. They still are in pain of turning in the falling." 

"Falling…" she said. 

"It's basically, the end." Jason said, "I've been with Ra's al Ghul place once with Damian. They're making a vampire army with fallen vampires and we don't know when that will happen if they could attack Gotham sooner or later." 

"How you're going to save Dick from becoming those things?" Barbara said. 

"It's simple," Jason said, "is to become a pure blood and the only way to do that is to gain blood from the person who bite you in the first place but Bruce is a little sucker to not go to that next step." 

"He did with you." Barbara said. 

"That is because we didn't know at the time because he was the only blood source for food." Jason said, "but it is Dick choose to become a pure blood and not have to go through the pain." 

"I guess, when your mortality is either live forever or died as normal person." Barbara said. 

Tim rubs his eyes as he comes inside, "hey Jason…I'm sorry that you have to carry me?" 

"That is not a big deal, little brother." Jason said, "so long as you back me back with something nice." 

Tim hands him the bottle of blood pills. Jason looks at Tim and takes them, "well…payment did came didn't it." 

"Thanks for getting me out of there, Jason." Tim said. 

"That's is not a problem," Jason said, "if you need some more rest, I called Alfred to pick you up."

"Yes, thank you." Tim said, "see you soon." 

Jason waves at Tim as he went out. He looks at Barbara, "so you wanna know more about vampires, right?" 

"Yes, I know." Barbara said, "is there still yet a cure for vampires to become a human?" 

"I have not yet found one but I am currently translating ancient tongue," Jason said, "it's burnt and drenched in blood but other than that. Dick has already explained everything for you and it is enough said about vampires." 

* * *

"Let me tell you my dark family secret," Dick said, "I know Bruce longer than anyone but Ra's is trying to build an army in the League of Shadows. An army of vampires. Bruce was investigating that and disguise as a student there." 

"He overcame and is offered external life." Barbara said. 

Dick nodded, "I know you're afraid because I can hear your heart beating fast." 

"You know…?" Barbara asked. 

Jason crossed his legs, "ha…even when he's a low rank vampire, he still has the abilities as par as a pure blood." 

"I almost died that day because I got in his way. I got a bad wound on my side." Dick shows the giant scar that left before he became a vampire, "my vampiric abilities are not complete compared to Jason's." 

"Bruce doesn't want to give Dick his blood to become a pure blood like me but he refused as always," Jason said as he takes out a small vial of blood, "but I have a tiny bit his anyways but like always in the family. It's is Dick's choice to become a pure blood." 

"I rather to get permission from Bruce instead." Dick said, "he promise me one day he will give him his blood."

Jason put his arms behind his head, "well good luck on that, brother. Just always ask if you need it." 


	4. double stumpers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Alcohol Warning*

Damian hands over his Teen Titan badge and slides it from across the table, "I'm sending in my resignation." 

"What?" Kori said as he picks up Damian's badge, "but why?" 

"Some family matters," Damian said, "and I start school by next week, and I can't work for the Teen Titans anymore." 

"Wait you're leaving," Garfield said. 

"Wait Beast Boy," Kori said putting her hand in front of him, "do what Damian says because it is his choice to leave but he can always be welcome back." 

"But he doesn't give us a reason why Damian wants to leave." Garfield looks at Damian as he is concerned that he is in trouble. 

"We mustn't question Robin's business." Kori said, "we understand why you want to leave so soon but could we at least see you off." 

"My father says no as I have to support my family." Damian said, "I must leave now." 

"Oh I understand." Kori said, "maybe someday you'll come back." 

Damian turns around and leaves outside, "that won't happen." 

Blue Beetle comes in and flies into Damian, "so you're leaving us aren't you?" 

"So what?" Damian said as he secretly takes about a throwing star so his beetle won't sense it, "I have things to attend to, Jamie." 

"My beetle told me from the beginning that I met you and Nightwing to put up my defence around you." Beetle said, "now I know what you are. You're just using us to get what you want!" 

Damian waits for Blue Beetle to attack him and smiles that he went in for the bait as he throw his star in front to distract Jamie enough to go behind him. He is so quick that he temporarily turns off Jamie's beetle and strike with the back of his neck with his vampiric claws. He didn't cut in so deep his bones or any mayor artery that could kill Jamie in on strike, "that is what you get when you get in my way."

Jamie's beetle turns back on and heals his wound on his neck as sees Damian's eyes glowing red and slits of his pupils like a cat. Jamie can hear his beetle talking to him, "now I can confirm to you that Robin is a vampire and a shinso type." 

"What? A vampire?" Jamie asks his beetle.

"Vampires are not so mythical creatures but they indeed exist on earth in secret," beetle says, "vampires are a race of undead people usually relative to snakes with their venom that can change normal humans to vampires from their bite. It's only shinso types that can do that. Vampires who are once human and bitten by a shinso are devoted to them by only their voice and appearance and vampires who are once humans can easily fall into a subcategory of what is called 'end.' It is where that being is no longer have their senses anymore and can never be satisfy and forever lust for blood and lost hope of ever returning back to they were." 

"So we are in trouble aren't we?" Jamie said. 

"That beetle of your is smart you know," Damian said, "I was going back home quietly but since you found out my identity besides Raven of course but she's gone now to protect you guys from me." 

The rest of the Teen Titans watched Damian on their grounds fighting Jamie. Kori intervenes in, "what are you doing, Blue Beetle!" 

"Step away Kori," Jamie said, "I don't treat monsters the same way as humans do. He set us up to gain our trust." 

"You should!" Damian said as he unsheathe his claws to show Jamie's blood, "I am the strongest there is. If you even so stand in my way, I'll…" 

Nightwing jumps in front of Damian as he pierced his claws into his shoulder. Nightwing holds onto Damian arm with all of his strength, "get out of my way, brother. I'm about to kill him." 

"Calm yourself, Damian." Nightwing as he headbutts Damian and falls unconscious, "come on…let's go home." 

"Nightwing!" Kori yells at him, "where you are going?" 

Nightwing shows his red eyes to Kori, "step aside!" 

"Nightwing…you're a…" Kori could say anything but her hands covering her face. 

Dick smiles at Damian as he looks down at his brother, "yes I am one but my allegiance to Batman cannot be broken ever since I turned. Now it is my turn to protect those who I loved." 

"Then who is the one who's been sucking someone's blood lately around the world?" Jamie said, "they're people disappearing everyday." 

"So he's starting to do that?" Nightwing said, "Ra's is already building his army of fallen vampires already quicker than we thought." 

"Fallen?" Jamie ask. 

"Ra's al Ghul is a shinso vampire as expected in Damian being his grandfather." The beetle said, "instead of just having a Lazarus pit, the league of shadows was also given from Trigon the gift of eternal life. You can say that he started the origin of vampire ancestors back when the gods were still around." 

"Like the beetle say is true," Dick said, "but we are not a part of the League of Shadows. Damian here was teaching you guys a lesson to hate him but he's a actually a good person but me turning to a fallen vampire is slowly getting close." 

"So like the beetle said that you'll lose your sanity." Jamie said, "is there no way in saving you?" 

"There is but it is tough as it can be." Dick said. 

"Fledglings or common vampires who are once human have a small widow of becoming human again if they resist their temptations and fight the venom in their systems the moment they are bitten," beetle said, "however…there is another way is to get blood from the person who bit Dick and he will also become a shinso type vampire." 

"Pure blood but you know. I totally get it, bug." Dick brings Damian to the batmobile and place him in the passenger seat and brings him home.

* * *

**Later that night**

Dick sits on the edge of the building looking down from above. Jason jumps down to see his brother, "hey…" 

He looks up to see Jason smiling at him, "hi…you got stood up by Kori didn't you?" 

"Same goes for you," Jason clench his fist and does an impression of Kori and Barbara, "I guess they are saying, 'geez why he didn't tell me sooner that he is a vampire?' Kinda saying right?" 

"Yep," Dick said as he loosens his necktie, "wanna eat with me, I had a reservation set up over at a restaurant. Wanna get something to eat over there?" 

"Hell yeah I do." Jason said. 

"Great then lets go." Dick gets up as the two leap from across building to building as they were started to race each other. 

Jason is too fast for Dick to keep up with him until they went up to the restaurant, "I win so you get to pay tonight." 

"A deal is a deal even though it is sort of disadvantage but that is alright," Dick tries to catch his breath, "now let's eat." 

At the restaurant, Jason ordered a cake before having some appetizers and eat dinner and some alcohol. They laugh together, "so about Kori, what she's doing these days." 

"Well besides her being so worry almost all the time." Jason takes a shot of whiskey, "she is taking care of the Teen Titans after your leave." 

"Same as always but what Barbara is doing right now. She is coming back doing business with us again." Dick takes a sip of his pomegranate with vodka and tequila cocktail, "but you know…after she found out, she called me saying that she doesn't want to have dinner with with me." 

Jason lends over to Dick's plate and steal a beef piece from him. Dick pushes his plate towards Jason, "well they figured out our nature, Kori and Barbara. It is only reason why they'll react in fear." 

"Ever since that I became one," Dick said, "I didn't need that much food anymore because I was never hungry besides blood. I still have my taste buds when I was human but human food doesn't interest me anymore." 

"I'm still hungry all the time," Jason said. 

"That is because you are still yourself," Dick said, "Bruce and I don't have that kind of luxury of eating normal food. I don't feel like that for some reason." 

"Maybe because you're not a pure blood yet?" Jason said as he cleaned out Dick's plate, "look I am the one who has to keep your ass sustained until Bruce has the balls to give you his blood."

"What did you felt when you taste his blood for the first time?" Dick said. 

Jason wipe his face with the napkin on his lap, "well…when I was dead for like a few minutes. I was starting to fall. I was screaming out for blood the moment that I've turned." 

"So it has different affects when someone turns," Dick said, "but your case is different because your body got beaten by him and he exploded you with bombs before Bruce could find you. Fallen has a different affect on people who just turned, is that how the League of Shadows are quickly making more fallen vampires?" 

"Exactly, Damian thought the same of how I turned." Jason said, "but the moment that I turned it felt as though someone put me into a furnace and cooked me. I wasn't just screaming I was…" 

* * *

***Back when Jason died***

Batman picks up Jason from the rubble building and whispers out his name, "Jason…" 

Without hesitation, Batman uses his fangs and inject venom into Jason's neck because it was still warm. After a few minutes he takes out his fangs and look at Jason's face. He wasn't breath still or show any sign. 

Batman almost lost hope until he noticed Jason's face noticeably became white and his veins black. Jason opens his eyes and they were filled with bloodlust. He felt the burn in his body. 

Jason started to scream as his fangs and finger nails growing in and struggles in Batman's arms, "Robin…it is alright…I got you!" 

"Why am I here?" Jason said, "please…bring me home, Bruce." 

Batman look at his hand and clench his fist. He takes off his glove and bites into his hand. He knows that he will turn Jason into a being like him but he has no choice. He was in so much pain and starting to fall so quickly. Batman hoovers his bleeding hand over Jason's mouth to let it drip down, "hey it is alright…I am giving my blood to you." 

He held up his hand to Jason's mouth as his blood flowed into him. Jason's becomes calm and his eyes became green again and fell unconscious Batman so relived that he brought back Jason to his side and brings him back to the Batcave. 

He sees Nightwing there waiting for him. Nightwing sees Jason as he can smell vampiric sent from him as it is the same smell from Batman. Dick confronts Bruce, "what the hell that you just did!" 

"I'm sorry, I didn't have a choice." Bruce said. 

"Now I can smell two vampires," Dick said, "you turned Jason didn't you? You turn him into a monster like the both of us. The Joker now what we are now and that is the one thing you shouldn't do is to break that from me, Bruce." 

"The Joker killed Jason, Dick." Bruce said. 

"I don't care about that," Dick said, "you got careless because the League of Shadows got you." 

"I'm sorry, Dick." Bruce said. 

"Tsk, whatever…I am bound and I serve you because your own voice controls me." Dick touches his unhealed pin holes on his neck, "I don't want to be responsible for us getting into trouble like this and you know this." 

* * *

***Present***

Dick and Jason walk together on the roof still in their suits and Jason's church isn't as far from here, "so Damian left the Teen Titans, Dick?" 

"Yeah, for now until we resolve what the League of Shadows are doing." Dick said as he jumps onto a building, "you should've seen the look on Kori's face when we reveal ourselves now that were monsters. It probably got to the Justice League already about what we are." 

"I don't think, Kori would do that." Jason said, "but on the other hand that Blue Beetle." 

"That reminds me that that bug say to Damian and I earlier." Dick said. 

"What is it?" Jason is slightly floating a few inches off the ground beside Dick. 

"Well, he called pure bloods, shinso types." Dick said as he loosen his tie, "that bug doesn't lie about what power level vampires are but there is still don't know the history of where it originates." 

"The word 'shinso' is refer to true ancestor." Jason said, "in my research, vampires are a type of yokai, demon, or monster. Izanagi and Izanami were deities that was made after the creation of heaven and earth. The story goes that they wanted to have children but there has to be a ceremony of marriage to birth a child between the two gods. They tried it once with disaster results of a leech child. They tried it again and they were successful. However the birth of Kagutsuchi resulted in Izanami being burnt to death. Izanami's spirit when down to Yomi, the land of the dead. Izanagi wanting to see his wife once more and get her back. Izanami told Izanagi that she ate the meat from the land of the undead and what turned her into a demon. She was surround in darkness that he can't see her but when he saw what is left of her she was just a rotting piece of flesh. Izanagi sealed the door to Yomi with a bolder and never saw Izanami again." 

"A god turning into a demon, huh?" Dick said as turns to Jason with his lust in his eyes again. 

"Hey, I'm still translating it." Jason said, "learning a language is not my strongest." 

"Besides fighting that is." Dick said as he felt tired.

Jason pats on Dick's shoulder, "you should get some rest at the church for the night. I'll make pancakes tomorrow morning." 

"Really?" Dick said. 

"Yup, now come with me." Jason said as he hold Dick's arm as they fly together to the abandoned church. 

Jason slides out his coffin bed from the back of the confession room and place it behind the altar and putting blankets on to disguise it. Dick goes inside and lays down and slowly closed his eyes, "there are you comfy now?" 

"I haven't slept for like two months by far your bed is the most best of out everyones." Dick said. 

Jason sat beside on top of the coffin and reached out his hand to Dick's mouth. He slowly opens it as let his fingers be pierced by Dick's fangs. Jason's blood flowed into Dick's mouth to let him drink to make him fall asleep, "you know…without you being around, I don't know where I'll go."

Jason kisses Dick's forehead and closes the small door on the coffin as he cleans off his blood with a towel. He senses two people coming inside the church. Jason pretends to take out his stuff, "services are closed for today, you can come by tomorrow to…" as he gets up and it was Kori and Barbara. Jason smiles with his showing his fangs in discomfort, "hey guys…" 


	5. Jason needs to get a job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *vulgar language*

Jason sees Kori and Barbara, he waves at them so awkward as he shows his canine teeth. Barbara rushes up to Jason as she put her hand to his mouth and pry his mouth open to see Jason fangs, "whoa…hey what are you are doing?" 

"Checking…" Barbara said as she rubs his teeth and saw the point of where his venom secretes. 

"For what? That I could bite you?" Jason said, "but Barbs…I'm not interested." 

"That Dick's story is true about the League of Shadows in Gotham." Barbara said, "my father is finding multiple cases of missing people and are related to the League of Shadows. Kori and I want to find where are they are taking these people to." 

"I can't because the last time that I went with Damian, they spotted us very quickly because their heighten senses. If you got in there and you got bit by a pure blood, I can't forgive myself for this." 

"Then bring us anyways and tell me if they are coming and save me." Barbara said, "get changed okay." 

"Fine…" Jason said, "I'm warning you now, if you can't get out of there. I don't know what they'll do to you." 

"I'll be fine." Barbara said, "Kori you can go home, Dick is already asleep so you can talk to him tomorrow." 

"Alright, I'll see you soon." Kori flies away as she goes back to Titan tower. 

* * *

**Later**

From two blocks away, Jason and Barbara looked towards the League of Shadows from a distant building, "what are we doing standing around?" 

"Keep your voice down they'll spot you even if you have on my disinfect spray to stop from them from smelling from you." Jason said as he bends down to look for an opening with using his heighten eyesight. Jason noticed that Ra's al Ghul isn't there but Talia and her brother are there, "great…"

"What is?" Barbara ask looking through her eye contact binocular lens and identify the people in the room below, "oh…" 

"We came at a bad time," Jason noticed Bane as well, "maybe should just go back." 

"No, it is alright." Barbara said, "we need to get information and pictures so my father can do something about this." 

"If we get caught, they're going to move again to a different location." Jason said, "and we'll be back at square one." 

"Did you plan something yet?" Barbara said. 

"No," Jason said, "Damian and I almost escape from them. I guess they are now aggressive alert these day because the League of Shadows wants Damian back for some reason. I gave Damian months off just in case he gets captured by the Shadows because he's a true ancestor and was born as a pure blood." 

"So it is bad right?" she said. 

Jason signs, "yes…I thought we are going do this nice and simple but they're making it harder for us to get in." 

Barbara and Jason looked at the captured people being turning into vampires in the building. Jason looks at Barbara as he can still feel his fangs in his mouth as he can hear the people screaming inside, "Batgirl…I know you want to save these people but there is no way to say these people from turning." 

"Yeah, I know." Barbara said as she rubs her eyes. 

Jason puts on his red helmet, "I know where there is an opening to sneak in quietly and I can take out Bane first before they even noticed. We can save the ones who are not turned yet and get more information on what is going on. Just follow my lead and we'll get out of here as fast as possible." 

"Ok!" The two jumped together off the building and Jason levitates and holds Barbara in his arms so they won't make a sound while they go inside. 

They cornered Bane while Barbara distracts him, Jason went in and cuts off his supply of his super strength in one swift move and passes out. Jason and Barbara move along secretly in the building as they catch up to the people who are recently captured. They looked around and noticed they were using kids. They had tubes inside their necks that supply vampire venom into their systems while they sleep. 

"Why the hell are they are using children for this?" Jason said, "there is no way Batman would let things like this go?" 

"Red Hood," Barbara called out to him as she points. 

Jason in a flash comes up to her and sees clones of Damian being malformed, "jesus, they're failed clones of Robin." 

"So what are we going to do?" Barbara said. 

"We have get out all the people who are not vampires and haven't fallen yet." Jason said, "I'll tell Damian about this once we are out of this place." 

"That wouldn't be an option, Red Hood." Ra's walks in as his voice echo throughout the hallways, "you'll see why we want to take over this city. Everyone can just be like us and no one is going to stop us." 

"I don't really care about protecting Gotham but when you use kids or my family for your experiments." Jason takes out his UV light weapon out, "I won't hesitate to kill you." 

Ra's opens all the compartments as the children are fallen vampires. Their skins are are white and their veins are black, "then I might as well even out the playing field." 

"Where are you going!" Jason said, "you coward!" 

One of the fallen went up to him and tries to jump on him, he moves his weapon to his face, "shit!" 

The fallen vampire turns into dust. Barbara stood back from Jason as she figures out something to do and find a way to get out. She hooks onto the top pipes and grapples and grabs Jason to get him out of the way to the other side, "hey are you alright?" 

"Barely, let's go!" Jason said. 

"Did you just think you can escape me," Ra's said. 

Jason puts up his defence, "I am not the only one who is fighting into this." 

"Remember these little bastards are underneath my control but I'm not targeting you. I'm targeting her!" Ra's said. 

"NO!" Jason reacts to go behind Barbara and let himself get burn by his own weapon as he crosses his arms so no one gets past him. 

With the first wave done of all the vampires being cleared out, Jason takes Barbara and flies to get out of the building, "Red Hood, are you alright!" 

"I'm okay but since they are all underneath Ra's control and targeting you!" Jason said, "we need to get out now!" 

Jason hands over a vampire repellant to Barbara to shoot at while they still can. He noticed there is a holy barrier that he's weak against even if he is been around religious items. He drops Barbara onto the other side, she watched Jason from the other side of the barrier, "Red Hood!" 

"This is the only way out! You can still run!" Jason said, "run because you may have chance to get out alive. If a group fallen vampires swarms you, they lost their sanity and they'll suck you dry." 

"Not without you!" Barbara put her hand where the barrier is.

"Fine!" Jason said, "there is another way in getting out of here which is the top of here where the magic doesn't covers but I think Talia and her brother are guarding it by this time." 

"Do you think we can make it?" she asks. 

"I hope so!" Jason said. The two fly up towards the roof as as expected Talia and her brother are there, "out of my way." 

"It is expected that you'll come here." Talia said. 

"Are you going to let us go?" Jason said. 

"Where's the fun is that when you know what is going on." Talia said. 

"Why are you doing this?" Barbara as her arms around Jason's neck.

"You were trying to make a perfect clone of Damian so he can be the leader of the vampires isn't that right?" Jason said, "a king to all vampires because he is the first born shinso vampire since a millennia he was born as a pure blood vampire and was never a human to begin with." 

"Indeed since Bruce has one of the best bloods. Making him into a pure blood vampire was the first step in making the perfect vampire king." Talia said, "since yours is a failure, making the perfect vampire king is essential to rule this place first." 

Talia swings her claws at Jason's shoulders to make him drop Barbara but she throws the holy water bombs given by Jason at the both of them and letting them have enough time to escape. Jason noticed Talia's brother behind him and without thinking, he pierced his body with the UV light. The brother falls down and they crash through the roof and they were outside and safe.

Jason gets themselves as far away as his strength could until they are no longer chasing them. They went inside a building and they were alone. He puts Barbara down and takes out a strange looking blood pill, "glad we can get out of there, thanks for the holy water." 

Barbara turns to Jason having parts of his skin boiled and his own blood all over him. He has the wound from his UV weapon, "yeah…I didn't thought of that." 

"Red Hood!" Barbara said as she tends of Jason's wound. 

Jason shallows his blood pill as it almost healed his wounds besides the claw marks from Talia, "I'm alright…can you help me on these scratch mark?." 

Barbara looks into Jason's aid kit with gauze and medical tape to cover the deep claw marks, "you alright?" 

Jason smiles at her, "since you're here…I'm fine." 

Barbara laughs, "you're just saying that to make me fell better." 

Jason feels the pain in his shoulder, "ur…you should've listen to me when you have the chance." 

"And leaving you behind," Barbara said, "who knows what they are going to do to you if they caught you." 

"I have my ways," Jason put his hand on his cheek. 

Barbara pat his back, "I doubt that, Jason." They sat in silence for a bit until Barbara is done, "there all done." 

"Thank you." Jason sits down with Barbara and hugs her, "you are so reckless you know that." 

"Yeah, are we going home?" she asks. 

"Just give me a minute," he said, "I'm sorry that I am overprotective, I don't want to see you hurt, Barbs." 

"Did you missed me?" Barbara said. 

Jason closed his eyes and lean his head on her, "ever since Bruce made you leave us. I was sad that I couldn't confess to you." 

"About what?" she said. 

"Since the day we met," Jason said, "I wanted the day to last forever because you were so important to me." 

* * *

***the time Barbara left the family***

"Barbara," Bruce said, "I have to ask you leave us." 

Barbara looks at Bruce's red eyes, "what the hell you say that to me!?" 

"Jason is dead." Bruce said. 

Barbara reacts in shock, "what?" 

"The Joker kidnapped him and I didn't have enough to save him." He said as he gathers all of her stuff, "I don't want your father to be mad at me for if you get hurt." 

"Who said that to you?" she said. 

"Jason did. Those were the last words he said to me." Bruce hugs Barbara as she starts to cry, "I'm so sorry." 

* * *

***a few years later***

Jason put his gun at Joker's head, "look I forgive you of not saving me in time but I don't understand why he is still alive." 

The Joker starts to laugh, "haha…I can't believe you have done it this time, Bats…" 

Jason kicks Joker in the head and let him fall down, "you can shut your mouth now or I'll do it for you." He gets up and points the gun at Bruce, "at much that I don't want see him to fill all those grave yards, or the people that to suffered from him. However, I won't forgive you what you have done that you let our friends to be crippled by him. She's a part of our family and you like this filthy thing shoot her and now she's in a wheel chair. How can you let these happen when you could've done something by killing him before this even started so it prevented so much pain the would inflict to other people."

"I'm sorry but I can't kill him," Bruce said, "it is so damn easy to do it but I allow myself to give in. I can't ever go back."

Jason starts to cry, "why won't you, damn you!" 


	6. Damian, the demon king

Damian poses for a photo shoot as a king in his throne. The new cameras don't have like the old cameras have so he and his family can be visible through a lens and their bodies are not invisible. He looks bored out his mind sitting on a chair. 

Bruce looks over him as he checks everything is okay. He waves at his son but Damian looked away from his father. The photographer looks at Damian with his camera, "excuse me, Damian…." 

He looks at the lady behind the camera, "hmm?" 

"Yeah you…" she said with smile, "could you make a more a mad king for the cover magazine."

"I don't why that I agreed to doing this Zatanna." Damian puts his hand on his cheek. 

Zatanna snaps a few pictures on his pose, "well since you're the next to take up the Wayne's industry, a lot of people are interested in that." 

"I think that is kinda boring." Damian said, "why does it matter when I become an adult when part of my shares gets split with my father." 

Zatanna smiles and looks at the photos, "well…all done." 

"Finally, I can leave." Damian said as he gets out of the chair and takes off his crown, "I'm so hungry for food." 

"Don't forget about next week's interview for the magazine." Zatanna said. 

Bruce slips five hundred dollars to Zatanna and she slides the money in her sleeves so no one noticed what they did, "he's is seem to being doing well with you these day." 

"That is because you don't have charm around children." Zatanna said. 

"I have problems doing that." Bruce looks at Zatanna with his red eyes and smiles at her, "but I have no problems in teaching them something." 

"You do have some tips, I can give you that." Zatanna said as she looks throughout the photos, "help yourself at the food table if you need to eat." 

"I don't eat." Bruce becomes huffy. 

Zatanna looks up at him and went behind his back and slides her finger along his cold back. She puts her mouth to Bruce's ear, "oh that is right…I forgot." 

She kisses Bruce on the cheek and gives him a small blue box with green ribbon on it. She walks over back to clean up the studio from the photo shoot today.

Bruce crossed his arms at her and sees his son chatting with Jon that Damian brought him along. He went over to the boys, "I asked Pennyworth to bring you guys home if you want to go home now. I have to get back to work." 

"Ok, thanks father." Damian said. 

"Good," Bruce said, "now I want you to be back home after this." 

"Yeah, yeah." Damian said, "I know. Jon and I we're thinking of staying over my house because Clark is out and Louis is with him for the weekend for a trip." 

"Oh," Bruce said. 

Damian digs into his pockets and gives him a small red box with black strips, "here…before you go to work. Happy birthday, father." 

Bruce takes Damian's gift and puts it in his pocket, "thank you…I'll see you tonight." He walks away from the boys while holding his son's present to his face. 

* * *

Bruce looks at his desk to notice present all over his office. Thousands of cards of saying happy birthday on it. Bruce takes out a button that are large screens that reflects the outside from his office with fake natural lighting in his room. 

Naturally a phone call came, to him and picks it up, "hello…?" 

"Hello Mr. Wayne." It was Lucius on the phone. 

"oh hey, Lucius." Bruce said, "how is your day?" 

"I'm doing fine," Lucius said, "my son Luke wanted to see all the devices that I made at work, if that is alright with you, Mr. Wayne." 

"I don't mind giving him the permission, Lucius." Bruce said, "just remember to sign him in as a volunteer at Wayne's industries. The volunteer forms are online to save paper and I'll send you a link so you can message direct that email to your son and so I can sign it off." 

"Thanks, Mr. Wayne." Lucius said, "and also happy birthday to you." 

"Thank you." Bruce smiles and hangs up on the phone and looks through his work emails. 

Three hours later, he finished his daily emails and gets picked up from Alfred and go to an event. Alfred hands him over another bottle of blood pills, "here you are, master Bruce. Just don't use them if you need to, and a reminder that you have a date with Ms. Kyle tonight." 

"Thanks Alfred." Bruce said as he looks through his phone texting Selena, "how are the boys doing?" 

"Annoying as ever, especially Damian." Alfred said, "but since Jon is there with him it gives me less trouble to do it because they are doing a sparing practice."

"Good so long they are at home," Bruce said, "the less trouble that I have to deal with."

* * *

**At the Wayne Manor**

"Can we stop fighting and have something eat?" Jon asks he got beaten by Damian and sat his butt on the ground. 

Damian holds out his hand to Jon, "you're just jealous that I can finally use my vampire powers on you." 

He pulls up Jon up, "well I knew you were no ordinary person since we first did our sparing back at Titan Tower and pretended to let me beat you. I saw in last moment that I hit you pretty good that you resists your instincts and your eyes turned red for like a second." 

Damian laughs, "I didn't think you would notice that little detail about who I really am." 

"I can think why the Justice League wouldn't want that small think within their circle so i didn't told my dad about it." Jon said, "you're my friend…did you think that I was going let them take you and your family away from me. You're the first person that ever talked to me." 

Damian put his finger up to Jon's nose, "okay enough of this goo goo memories." 

Jon smiles, "but isn't true?" 

"Urg, what I am I going to do with you!" Damian said, "Let's just go inside." 

The two went inside the house and got changed and sat together and watched television. Damian is finishing reading his twentieth book of the day. Jon playing on a handheld device as the tv went on. 

Jon played silently as he is casually playing a cute japanese role playing game that has to do with farming. He reached over to have some chocolates and put them in his mouth. He took a glance at Damian finishing reading his book, "don't you wanna try something else besides book reading? You wanna connect to me and play this together with me?" 

"What's so fun about about farming?" Damian said, "I think it doesn't teach you anything." 

Jon smiles, "well I think you'll find enjoyment." 

* * *

**2 hours later**

"oh so you use this thing to dig then spread the seeds and sprinkle some water." Damian said as he waters Jon's plot of land. 

"Oh yes," Jon said, "do you know the controls yet. I'm not letting you using your axe to hit my animals for fun. It going to ruin how many eggs and milk that I can get so you are only for water and foraging duty. Once you're ready and how to use those items in your inventor, I'll let you help me in the barns." 

**4 hours later**

"So this is a sword that can break the waterfall." Damian and Jon are in a cave system in the game, "this would give us larger crops behind this waterfall right?" 

"Yes, there is someone else on this floor in this cave." Jon said, "there is another bachelorette down here that one of us can romance." 

"ohhh…" Damian said. "why does she lives like over two hundred floors in a cave?"

"Oh just shut up will yah." Jon said. 

**another 2 hours later**

"Hey, we should get something to eat what do you want?" Jon said. 

"Just like Pennyworth to order some finger food," Damian said, "and also I'm going to put in an aquarium so we can have some ducks and I'm going to make them win first place in the contest. Since this is your game, I need a place where I can put it." 

"Just put it near the chicken coop," Jon said. 

"But were going to lose our at least ten squares of where we grow grass for the cows and sheep right?" Damian said. 

"Dude we have a lot of it." Jon said, "we can plot more glass around where we have other open areas in the game."

"Ok, and done." Damian looks up from his handheld device, "we can buy some ducks now and we can put our good fish into the aquarium." 

"Ok I get it." Jon said. 

* * *

**another 8 hours later**

Bruce comes back home, he takes off his shoes, "hello…I'm home!" 

He looked over at the couch and noticed Damian still playing on his handheld while Jon is sleeping, "hello father…" 

"Have you been here all night?" Bruce said. 

"Yes, I have never expected farming would be interesting to play." Damian said. 

"Ok, just letting you know if you need a break," Bruce said, "just get something to eat." 

Damian hold up his arm with a disguised tomato juice package, "I already ate enough and also I made so much bank in this game that…" He starts to yawn and saves his game and flip his handheld closed and paused the game. He lay down on the couch and passed out from being up. 

Bruce starts to laugh his eyes flickered red as he covers his mouth, "haha…you two are so funny." 

He takes off his black gloves and put everything back and went inside of his room. His back is turned from the door and noticed another presence in his room. 

"I know you are back there, Dick." Bruce said. 

Dick came out from the the darkness, "you know Bruce, I think you need to understand what is going on not just the League of Shadows wanting to take over Gotham but also me slowly becoming a falling. So when are you going to give me your blood that will save me." 

"No I can do that, Dick." Bruce said. 

"And why is that then?" Dick said, "I rather have the times where I can control my urges than losing my sanity and being one those guys like the army that Ra's is building. Do you really want to become one of them?" 

"No!" Bruce said. 

"Then why won't you turn me into a true vampire." Dick said. 

Bruce slams his hand behind Dick and hit through the wall, "you don't remember the reason why I let you change that I promise to bring you back as a human." 

"But that is not what I want!" Dick said as he turns his body and grabs Bruce and push him to the wall. "don't I get a say in this!?"


	7. the robin with talons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> semi-lemons warning before reading

Dick Grayson suddenly wakes up in Bruce's bed with vampire fang holes all around his body. It is the morning and he can remember what he did last night. That he offered himself blood to Bruce. 

Dick gets up and without clothes on but the bed sheets to cover him. His body is soaked in sweat, "that pig he almost too every last drop of my blood even with all the blood bags that I've consumed." 

He leans over to grab the blood bag on the night table and then drinks it in bed. He remember what he did with Bruce from last night. 

* * *

Dick feels Bruce's fangs pierced into his neck and can feel his blood being sucked out from his body. His body feeling weak, Dick falls onto the floor and the fangs pierced his neck deeper and deeper. 

Bruce takes his hands around Dick's dress shirt's buttons and snaps them off. He moves his mouth to Dick's shoulder. Then other areas of his upper body until there no blood to suck anymore. 

Bruce noticed that Dick is passed out from the lack of blood in his system. Then he picks up Dick and he brings over to his bed to sleep in. He then gives a blood bag to Dick to drink and came back to see Bruce all filled up with his blood all over his mouth and fangs still sticking out of his mouth. 

His crimson eyes shine against the moonlight to Dick's half transformed violet red eyes. Dick's descend in becoming a monster is coming too soon than expected. 

Bruce comes up to Dick's ears as he is about to pass out again and whispers , "thank you for the food."

* * *

Dick gets up to get dressed in the washroom and noticed in the newer mirror's that were installed to have no silver behind the back. He noticed that his eyes have transition from full blue to half blue and red-violet. Dick flips his hair up to see that his vampiric transition has already started to become a fallen, "I have to get Bruce's blood soon or else I can become one of them." 

He gets out from Bruce's room with no windows and went outside to see Damian and Jon playing a farming simulator together. They were eating toast, eggs, beans, sausage, and tomatoes. 

"So who are you gonna marry to in this game, Jon?" Damian asks. 

"I don't know yet." Jon said, "it is either that the farm girl or the girl that sells me a lot of seeds." 

"Ok good, I'll just get married to this rich girl in town that you brought over." Damian said, "time to give her a ring and get married. Then we can have kids for our kids to have a competition and get more items from the townspeople." 

"You're really into this, Damian," Jon said. "I wouldn't even finish this in like five years." 

"That is you need to give someone's heart back." Damian said, "just like…" 

Damian looks up an noticed Dick's eyes are fully red-violet colour. He saves his file on the game and closes his handheld device. He jumps down from the chairs and sees that his brother becoming a fallen soon, "hey are you ok? You're face is pale and your eyes are changing permanently to a red-violet colour. If we don't act quickly in give you Bruce's blood then we'll…" 

"No it is ok," Dick said, "I promise myself I will that he will give more permission." 

"Then what about your eye colour?" Damian said, "if you don't act now you can voluntary change your eyes back. Same thing as what happened to father when mother bit him and waited too long to become a pureblood. Not only that you'll become one of us but also since you're in a state before the end. The uncontrollable lust for blood would be just like father's. He learnt to control that now but I don't want to see that in you." 

"Even if that does happen," Dick said, "I know Bruce. He will make me a pure blood soon because he won't dare to let me become a fallen." 

"Why did he made you into a vampire then?" Damian said, "with that amount of blood lost, a pure vampire's blood is enough to save you once without turning you into a vampire." 

Dick smiles and pats his brother's head, "I won't tell you that story of why I joined yet. I just have to get through this first." 

"But…" Damian said. 

Dick leaves Damian and Jon after he got more food from the fridge and went down to the Batcave and in his Nightwing outfit. He looks at the supercomputer while communicating with Bruce through his ear bud, "Bruce…" 

"Yes, what do you want." He said, "I'm busy." 

"Promise me that you will give me your blood." Dick said as he feels the weakness still in his system, "I don't think that I have enough time." 

Bruce could say anything but after a few minutes. He gives in and takes a breathe in, "ok…we'll do it tonight. Just letting you know that it is going to hurt a lot when you become a pure blood." 

"Yes, I know." Nightwing said, "I'll see you soon." 

"Goodbye," Bruce said. 

Nightwing can feel the hunger inside of him. He held his stomach in as his tummy started to rumbled, "dammit, I don't have enough time." 

He starts to resist his monstrous temptations but he vomited out blood and made a loud screeching noise for Damian to hear. To come downstairs to tend him, "Dick! You're alright! Have some of my blood until father gives you his!" 

Dick pushes Damian's arm away, "I won't drink from you. I rather drink from my master's blood." 

Damian sees into Dick's red-violet eyes and touches his brother's hand as Dick's fingernails started to grow. He held his brothers hand, "can you stand up and bring you to bed till he comes." 

"You can pick me up." Dick said, "I loss a lot of blood." 

Damian easily picks him up and they went upstairs to Bruce's bed. Damian bites into his skin and sucks his blood into his mouth. He presses his lips onto Grayson's mouth; Dick can feel the pool of blood and swallows it. 

"There it should last you for another few hours." Damian wipes off the blood from his mouth but since he doesn't have a damp towel. The blood smeared all over Damian's face, "I may stop your transformation for a while but I need you to wait for father come back." 

"Wait, you don't have to leave yet." Dick said as he reached out his hand, "you can stay with me till Bruce gets back home." 

Damian sits at the edge of the bed, "why do you want me to stay?" 

"I want to tell you why I became a vampire." Dick smiles. 

* * *

**about 12 years ago**

While Bruce plays on the piano, Dick sat down and watch his fingers tapping on every key. With every press, beautiful sound were playing until the very last key that Bruce pressed. He turns to Dick with his deep red eyes, "so how was it?" 

Dick acted nervously and press his hands together, "uh…I think it is okay." 

"My father original made this song when he was young and teach it to me." Bruce defensively said, "with enough teaching, you can eventually play this song." 

"But I rather be Robin and go out with you doing night patrols." Dick said, "it is fun to do that together." 

Bruce starts to laughs and leans over to Dick. He touches his son's shoulder and smirked, "you can't just be Robin all the time, Dick. You have to learn to like other things, silly boy." 

"Is there more interesting things to do besides going to school is tomorrow and playing the piano?" Dick looks into Bruce's eyes and know that he's hungry again. He reaches out his arm to Bruce. 

Bruce uses his retractable nails and made a small cut on Dick's arm. He let Dick's blood flowed down to Bruce's fangs. Dick can feel his fangs gliding over his skin and licking every piece of blood until it stop flowing. 

Dick goes to the first aid kid and wraps his wound with gauze so he can't smell his blood. Bruce went up to Dick's ear and whispers, "you're blood tastes good." 

The young boy turns and see Bruce is gone and noticed he already left with Alfred for a meeting at his company, "even if I am at school, I can still sneak out and do some Robin patrol." 

As the next day comes, Dick's first day back from school since his parent's deaths. Dick travels around school an memorized all the locations and his new dorm room. He comes inside and noticed a guy at about his same age with ginger hair in the lower bunk bed. 

He gets up and greets Dick with a handshake, "hi! The name is Wally West and I am your new roommate." Dick looks down at his hand and then went passed by him to drop down his stuff near the side of the bed. Wally chases after him, "hey wait! We're roommates now and I want to say hello." 

Dick didn't say anything and takes of his school uniform and dress shirt, "look…I'm at little stress out lately." 

"Why?" Wally said, "is it your first day at school?" 

Wally noticed on Dick's bandage on his right arm from Bruce, "I have to finish up my homework and practice my piano lessons." 

"Say, you're the adopted kid from the Wayne family right?" Wally said. 

"Yes that is correct?" Dick said. 

"Is your adopted father abusing you?" Wally said. 

Wally points at Dick's puncture wound on his arm. He becomes shocked, "oh I was trying to get a cat off from a tall tree and I fell." 

"Wouldn't you have more scuff marks?" Wally said, "I know how falling feels like because I always run a lot." 

Dick is getting annoy by Wally, "I need to do whatever to do and you can do whatever you want. We don't get in our way or try to hang out and we'll be fine." 

"So much a first impression…" Wally still has so much motivation to make more friends with Dick, "what's wrong then?" 

"I don't enjoy having friends." Dick said, "especially people like you." 

* * *

  
**nighttime about 12 years ago**

Dick is on the top bunk and looked up the stars that someone left on the ceilings from the last people who used to own this room, "I'm sorry for my actions earlier, it is hard to make friends these days." 

"Yeah, I know." Wally said, "people think that I am always weird. I always want to figure out what I want because you've kept on running away." 

"I been doing that all the time." Dick said, "but after my parents passed away recently. I got justice for that but I somehow feel incomplete." 

"How did your parents died?" Wally ask. 

"My family and I loved doing circus acts. Someone who has a grudge against circus that they messed with the rods for my family's act. I watched them die right in front me and I couldn't do anything about. Then Mr. Wayne took me in and since he has so much money. He was able to arrested and my parents got justice." 

"Totally boring when you can't do anything." Wally said, "just leave it up to the police they said." 

"Hehe, I wish so many people wouldn't have to get hurt everyday just to make someone meaningful." Dick said, "go get some sleep for tomorrow." 

"Yeah…" Wally said. 

Dick waited at while for Wally to sleep so he can sneak out and patrol as Robin. He meets up with Bruce, "you know you should've been at school." 

"I don't want to stay there that often." Dick said, "I rather go out and do night patrol out in Gotham." 

"I am just reminding you that you shouldn't wake up like this." Bruce said. 

Dick laughs as Kid Flash came by, "hi it's Kid Flash, I am The Flash's friend because you know the Justice League." 

"Nice to meet you, Kid Flash." Bruce shakes hands with him and noticed that his hands are cool, "you do very nice work with Flash and this is my partner, Robin." 

"So is this is what you do, Batman?" Kid Flash asked. 

"Isn't you should you to bed." Bruce said, "Flash would be angry if you don't get enough sleep for tomorrow." 

"Oh yeah that's right," Kid Flash said, "Robin you should call me." 

Kid Flash zooms out and they were left alone together. Bruce takes another sip of his coffee, "so that is Wally West, the metahuman who got struck the same lighting bolt." 

"Yeah, he's my roommate too from school." Dick said, "he is such a chatterbox." 

"I used to have a friend like that before but that was old times." Batman grapples onto another surface, "anyways the night patrol is over and I should bring you back before he does because he doesn't know where to go in Gotham city." 

"Yup." Dick said. 

Another few days and then weeks came by, Dick and Wally became the best of friends for two years in the same room. They always play online video games together, finish their homework, and getting girls to talk to them. They even saved Superboy and made them their friend when they are in their superhero aliases. Wally West reveal his identity to Dick before he ever knew Dick's. Wally waited Dick to reveal himself about that he is Robin. 

However one day, Robin pushed Kid Flash from a shot from Darkseid. He shot Robin in the neck and his blood sprayed out. He then collapsed and falls down. 

The Justice League came in front to distract so Batman get to Robin in time to save him. Kid Flash stood still because he still in shock

"Robin!" Kid Flash bends down to him, "please speak to me." 

Batman quickly went in front of him. He covers Dick with his black cape, "you stay away from him." 

"But it is all my fault." Kid Flash said. 

"Go with Flash now." Batman said, "I'll take care of this." 

"Ok, you take care of him." Wally said. 

Kid Flash can see Batman's red eyes and he watch them go. Batman brings him to the other side where no one is watch the two of them. Bruce takes off his mask. "hey it is alright. I got you." 

"Bruce…" Dick's becomes saggy. He reaches up his hand to Bruce's face, "I don't wanna die. I just wanted to stay by your side."

Dick's arm slumped down. He is still breathing and his heart beat slow but Batman takes out his fangs and then bites Dick in the neck. Dick can feel the venom going through his veins. He opens his eyes and became a yellow cat like pupil. Dick starts to scream but Bruce covers his mouth to not let everyone in the Justice League to hear him. His body started to convulsing and shake. Dick felt like his body is burning. Then after all of this pain in Dick's body, Dick passes out into Bruce's arms. 

"It is alright, Robin." Bruce said, "I'll bring you back home." 

"Bruce…" Dick's turns red as his fangs slowly growing in. 

Bruce brings themselves back home until he is able to give human blood to him. He puts him in his bed and lets Dick drink, "here drink this! You're a vampire now and you could become a fallen if you don't have any blood to drink." 

Dick tries to drink the human blood but then instantly spits it back up. He couldn't tolerate eating blood. Bruce tries to give him some animal bloods like pork, beef, and chicken. So that Dick can be able to transferred to human so he can feel better. 

"Am I going to be ok." Dick said. 

"Just hang tight so I can give you your human blood." Bruce said, "we'll get there. I promise that I will." 


	8. The sweet sense of release

Dick wakes up in Bruce's bed. Alfred stood by the door with hot towels and wearing neck and forearm guards. He place the tray of hot towels on the side of the table along with blood. 

"Good morning master Dick." Alfred said as he slides the table next to the bed, "your breakfast has been served here. I warmed this human blood that is originally your blood type since you've recently become a vampire, but since you're still transitioning from animal blood to human blood. It happens a lot with vampires with tolerance levels. The towels are drenched in hot tea bags just in case you're also like master Bruce being affected by just tap water." 

Dick sees his pearl white skin, "what happen to me?" 

"You've became a vampire from master Bruce's venom." Alfred said, "you were a really a handful but don't worry a pure blood like master Bruce will turn you into a pure blood so I am not afraid of you biting me at the moment." 

"What are you going to do about school?" Dick ask. 

"We've bring your personal items from your dorm from here and you'll do exams during exam week at the school." Alfred said, "all the homework will be here in your room with black out windows." 

Dick tries to understand what he is now, "a vampire huh?" 

"I'll be on my way then, master Dick." Alfred said. 

He feels his body cold like he's been stuff into a freezer. Dick looks at the blood bag. His heart suddenly feel a lot of pain, "what is this?" 

Dick covers his mouth but he takes the blood bag and his fangs bites into it and sucks into it. The warmth of the blood going into his system is so delicious that he took every drop of blood in the bag. 

He gets out from bed to get dressed to see Bruce in the kitchen cooking pork blood soup, "I found this recipe online Alfred. You can sub it in between Dick's meals." 

"Morning…" Dick said. 

Bruce turns around and presses the remote to take off the window filters, "it's actually nighttime, so your instincts are kicking in." 

"Oh," Dick said, "what are you making?" 

"Dinuguan." Alfred said, "it cooked pork blood stew that will soothe you into eating other dishes with blood in it since you have to have blood now to survive." 

"How about me eating human food?" Dick ask. 

"A vampire can regular eat human food but you need blood to support the oxygen in your body." Bruce said, "vampires can supply themselves with new blood. They have to take from another. Regular human food maybe doesn't have the nutrients for you but the taste would be that same. Did you drink the bag that Alfred gave you?" 

"Yes, I realized that I couldn't control myself." Dick said, "then I didn't leave a drop." 

"We'll have to manage how much blood you take in so you don't throw up by having too much blood." Bruce said as he takes a blood pill and gives it to Dick, "before you gonna take on one of these." 

"A blood pill?" Dick one to look at, "what are they do?" 

"They are for anemic patiences." Bruce takes out out a wine glass and filled it up with water from the tap. He puts another into the glass and the pill dissolves into blood, "Lucius engineered them recently so they are a better alternative than a blood bag disguise as a tomato juice bag." 

"Easier to transport than its liquid form." Dick said, "you said that vampires who are new aren't tolerable enough to take it but I wanna try and get better everyday, so I won't hurt people that care the most." 

"I'll help you along the way." Bruce said, "I'll promise that I'll get you back at least to normal." 

* * *

"That is how I became a vampire." Dick said, "but I am ok with that. I'll keep on fighting on until I become human." 

Damian looks into Dick's red eyes as he looks at the blood vital, "but I want you to live. You're my brother and I want you to live. I don't care if you have to refuse this until father gets here. I don't want you to see you turn yet. That is why I called him through my brain to turn you into a full vampire. So you can become someone like me " 

Dick senses Bruce as he flies into the room. Bruce takes Dick in his arms and flies around Gotham, "where are we going?" 

"After some consideration, I'm going to make you a full vampire tonight underneath the giant moon above us." Bruce said, "by you becoming full, your chances of turning back are low but you won't feel pain anymore. I promise you you that it will come." 

Dick closes his eyes, "so you have made your choice. If that is the case, then I'll accept your request in becoming a full and be with you through the nights for eternity with you." 

On top of the building, the giant super moon above them in the clear night in Gotham. The winter cold didn't matter to them when the blood warms themselves up. The wind on Batman's cape flows while he holds Dick in his arms. He takes off his glove and opens his mouth pierce his hand and drinks his blood. 

Batman holds Dick up and feeds Nightwing with his blood. There wasn't any struggle when Dick first tasted Bruce's blood. It tastes sweet and calming under the bright moon. 

Bruce sees Dick's eyes permanently turning from blue to violet-red and falls back and sleeps in his arms. Bruce brings him back home to his bedroom to let him get some rest for the next night when Dick recovers. 

***

Dick suddenly opens his eyes and sees Jason in front of the black curtains. Jason chuckles as his eyes changed back to a blood-rose colour, "rise and shine princess!" 

"How long that I was out?" Dick said, "my head hurts." 

"About a night, I just came in the morning to see how you been doing and seeing you are also resistant to sunlight like me." Jason said, "you're a lot better than Bruce but I guess time will tell. I haven't seen your permanent vampire eyes before a very nice purples and reds."

"What do you want?" Dick asks. 

"Nothing, I wanted to greet the newest full vampire in the family." Jason cuts himself into the point, "but also gathering up as much teammates as possible. The vampire army is almost finished now. He can attack anyway now." 

"Okay, so I need to call on more people?" Dick said. 

"Since you're in control of yourself now," Jason said, "you can ask Kid Flash and Red Arrow to the team." 

"I haven't seen Kid Flash ever since Gotham High." Dick said, "he probably doesn't know who I am or what I was." 

"Then I'll call Roy then and you get Wally on our side." Jason said, "Wally and I, always have drinks together and while drunk because he had medication from Barry to lower metabolism so he can get drunk. Wally always asks why Nightwing has avoided him even though they're partners." 

"Really, does he really want me back?" Dick said, "after so long?" 

"Well you're the knucklehead who avoids him for secretly hiding you're a vampire for years." Jason said, "I haven't told him yet that the Wayne family are vampires but I want you to decide on that secret." 

"I'll do it, tonight." Dick said, "I am feeling a lot better now. A lot better before I was turned."

"Welcome to the club." Jason said, "we all know how it is going to be for the rest of your life. So how did felt like you took Bruce's blood?" 

"My eyes were closed at the time." Dick said, "I remember the feeling when the moment the blood touched my lips like I was on a cloud. My mind drifted apart and I felt that I was in paradise." 

"Honestly that was the first thing that I felt." Jason said, "the sweet taste of blood of the person who bit me. Bruce's blood as I was in his mind and calming after my body got damaged. It's like a sense of release from my soul and I was free for the first time in my life. I was no longer bound to Bruce nor anyone. I was myself." 


	9. being hurt

Kid Flash gets a text from Nightwing to come to Gotham. Without a thought, he runs though and sees Nightwing sitting on the edge of the building. 

"You call for me?" Kid Flash said, "I don't know why you called me because you avoiding me since you became Nightwing." 

"I'm sorry for not responding to you." Nightwing said, "I am not that good taking to the people that I cared about." 

"Look you were Robin before and you never reveal your identity to me." Kid Flash hold his arm, "but you did know me because you are trained by Batman. It is not fair I don't know yours." 

Kid Flash starts to cry, Nightwing noticed his friend was hurting inside, "Wally you?" 

Wally holds his chest, "so you do know who I am. Ever since that I have known you, I am always watching you from the back lines but you're always there fighting. I am a metahuman but I don't understand why I can't run fast enough so you won't get him hurt." 

"Just stop it it please." Nightwing said. 

"You almost died and I didn't get to apologize to you." Kid Flash said. 

Nightwing touches Kid Flash's shoulders, "listen to me, please." He takes off his mask to let him see his red-violet eyes, "I am Dick Grayson and I was your roommate at Gotham high." 

"Why didn't you tell me you were Robin before?" Wally takes off his mask. 

Nightwing pulls down his to let him see two pin holes where Bruce bit him. He lets Wally touch it, "can you feel that? This where Batman bit me and made me turned." 

"A vampire?" Wally said. 

"Yes, Batman, Red Hood, Red Robin, and Robin are all vampires." Dick said, "I am your friend and I have to tell you that this city is going to be attack by people who were forcibly turned in vampires and they become fallen." 

"Gotham city is going to get attack by vampires like you?" Wally said, "look we known each other since high school. I don't think vampires or the undead exist." 

"Darkseid almost killed me you know because I took a shot that was meant for you." Dick said, "that is when I became a vampire. You saw how I reacted to the sun, water, and religious item. You saw the next day when I came to school that my skin was pale while as a pearl. Think Kid Flash, when I turned. It took me a while to transition from human blood to animal blood and then eating regular human food. It was painful to go through with this in every second." 

"That is impossible." Wally said, "you are my friend, how come you can't tell me what is going on here before." 

"I was alone and scared and I didn't know why I almost died to become some kind of creature." Dick said, "so please come with me so I can finished." 

"Okay." Wally said, "just put more trust into people more than yourself." 

Dick nods, "I will." 

"Are you done with your bromance session you two?" Jason floated up as he takes off his mask. 

"Red Hood?" Wally said. 

"We got work to do if were going to help these people who turned and become a fallen." Jason is holding Damian to his side, "also I brought this kid with me, too." 

Damian punches and kick Jason, "hey let me go!" 

"Sure!" Jason smiles and he lets go of Damian. 

Damian floats down to Dick and Wally, "where's Red Robin?" Dick said as he puts back his mask on. 

"Oh he's getting a ride from Superboy." Jason said, "if you're trying to find a cure of fallen vampires. They maybe a way but we need to steal at least one species." 

"I wanna know if there is still a way to bring them back to humanity and their senses without us killing them." Dick said, "that is why you brought Damian with you because he's a shinso vampire. If the legends are true we can switch someone who become a fallen type vampire to a human." 

"We can't risk that, Nightwing." Damian said as he put his hands on his waist, "to prove this theory, we need one person and get out and quickly as possible so grandfather, uncle, and my mother knows what is going on." 

"Is there a difference of spliced bat dna into humans than humans becoming vampires?" Wally asked. 

"There is," Damian said, "vampires are a type of species way different from being sliced or becoming a metahuman. Vampires are more like becoming an undead being like that time in blackest night event with the black lanterns raising the dead." 

"Then what is a vampire?" Wally replies. 

"The origins are unknown but the story is someone got bit by a snake and didn't die from its venom." Damian points his finger out, "thus their cells mutated to adapt and evolve from it over hundred of thousands of years." 

"So vampires became it own species didn't they." Wally said, "so there is no cure from becoming a vampire?" 

"Yes, the cells from transfroming back is permant because you're on a strain of pain all the time. Of mostly in a body of vampire are dead cells and human or animal is the only way for enrichment and oxygen for a vampire to surivive." Damian said,"vampires are just as the same as humans but since your cells are dead. Vampires need oxygen in their bodies to survive and that is why we need blood that can help gas exchange." 

"You know a lot about this stuff kid." Wally said. 

"Well I am a shinso type vampire." Damian said as he shrugs, "being born as a vampire is extremely rare. You don't need blood to survive. It is just gives me the abilities and more strength. It is more of sport to drink blood. There is hasn't been another shinso in a thousand years. A pure blood can evolve to a shinso but it is not that simple because vampire energy needs to be equal and slowly come into your veins. It is better to use a blessed lock but that suppress your vampire powers to on par as a human." 

"It will take too long to me to evolve to a shinso." Jason said, "even though it is good power to have. I rather stick to being a pure blood once this war is over." 

"Is everyone here?" Tim said as is flying with Superboy. He sees Dick's violet-red eyes, "you've became a pure blood didn't you?" 

"What's a pure blood?" Superboy asks. 

"I'll explain to you later." Tim said. 

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Superboy ask, "are you're saying were going to an infestive vampire's nest without the Justice League?" 

"Don't look at me." Red hood said, "I barely escape the last time but I know who I want to save us a little girl who just became a recent fallen vampire. She may look like scrawny girl but somehow she still has her sanity even after becoming a fallen. There is still a chance computer can take a vampire's dna and working on a cure so we don't have to resort to Robin's method of killing them all. It not like I want to agree with that." 

Red hood looks at Robin and smiles, "I really do hate when you said that to me. Are you for a fight?" 

"No, I just don't want to see people killing kids." Red hood said, "that includes you because these kids need to be saved. They didn't deserved to become vampires. If we don't have a choice, then we have to do it because I better to give them piece than to suffer like." 

"If you want to know how to cure someone from vampirism." Damian said, "it you have to collect anti-vemon from my mother, uncle, and grandfather's venom. Even I can just suck out a vampire's energy out dry and they are cured for a while but since I can take too much. It can just turn them into dust." 

"So you did test out those hypothesis before?" Nightwing said. 

"Mother wanted to know what abilities that I have besides having immense strength." Robin said, "she wanted to see if I can revive another shinso vampire with my blood to me sucking out vampire energy from rats that she made them into vampires. All of them ended up into failure." 

"Are you ready to end this?" Dick said. 

"We don't have a choice," Damian said, "we don't have enough but I want to end the suffering of my mother and my grandfather." 


End file.
